Chronicle of Rider
by mc arno
Summary: Dans un monde où humains, elfes, nains, et dragons se côtoient. Harold un jeune viking brisera toutes les traditions dans sa recherche de vérité, il finira par fuir de son ile avec un mentor des plus particulier, et un ami remettant en cause toute l'histoire viking. Et avec ses deux amis il construira un nouveau monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir chères lecteur, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire parlant comme promis de Harold s'enfuyant avec Krokmou, et créant un village, ou plus... Cette histoire est très particulière comme vous le verrez dès son commencement, si vous ne le comprenez pas c'est normal j'ai fait un début très mystérieux ? Je vais faire référence à des symboles assez souvent pour vous donner une idées de ce à quoi ils devraient ressembler, imaginez que c'est du Galifréyin de doctor who, mélangé à du Norse, et à de l'écriture Cunéiforme. Je publierais tous les Dimanches sauf si j'ai un empêchement, si c'est le cas j'essayerais toujours de vous prévenir avec une petite note. Bon voilà sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Prologue : Prologue à une légende

« Je m'appelle Rider, mais ce n'est qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre, Le sauveur d'esclaves, Le dragon boy, L'explorateur du nord, Le Maître forgeron... Et plus encore, mais il y a deux noms que seul moi et ceux à qui je fais le plus confiance dans ce monde connaisse... Le premier étant Harold Horendous Haddock le troisième, nom que j'essaye d'oublié depuis longtemps dans ce monde si diversifié, et en perpétuel changement... »

« Plusieurs espèces, et plusieurs civilisations habite ce monde. La première et la plus ancienne étant l'espèce humaine, vivant sur ce monde depuis des milliers d'années ils ont bâtis bon nombre d'empires incroyables. Ensuite il y a les elfes le peuple des foret, ayant une espérance de vie de deux cents ans, ils ont également bâti de grande civilisations, et des techniques légendaires. Puis il y eut les nains une espèce petite par sa taille, mais grand par leur force, et leurs caractère. Creusant sous la terre afin de créer leurs civilisations , et leurs richesses ils ne sont pas une espèce à prendre à la légère. Et enfin la dernière grande espèce aussi vielle que celle des humains... Les dragons ces divers reptiles cracheurs de feu ne pouvant bâtir de ville ce sont regroupé en nid titanesques, avec une puissance de feu, et une adaptabilité sans égale... Toutefois d'autres espèce intelligentes vivaient sur cette planète en plus petit nombres... Enfin en général... »

« Comme vous le voyez j'ai vécu dans un monde très étrange, et dans une phase très étrange également. Peu avant ma naissance certains nains et elfes commençaient à venir vivre avec les humains et vice versa. Toutefois il semblait que la guerre contre les dragons était éternelle... Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet, je suis là pour vous contez une histoire, mon histoire... Comme toutes les histoires elle a un commencement, mais ce que les gens savent moins, c'est que le commencement est une sorte de fin... Ceci est comment débute mon histoire... »

Japon, cent cinquante trois avant J.C.

Sur les toits traditionnel japonais d'une petite ville, deux ombres se battaient deux ninja surentraîner. Ils portaient tous les deux l'habit classique des ninja c'est à dire un pantalon noir avec des chaussures renforcé par du métal, une veste également noir avec une ceinture rouge terne sur laquelle pendait plusieurs couteaux, shurikens, et autres instruments de guerre. Ils portaient tous les deux une capuche et un foulard ne laissant voir que leurs yeux tout les deux bleu. Ils se combattaient à coup de katana qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains. Ils combattaient avec une légèreté, et un style incroyable sautant, virevoltant de toits en toits afin d'échapper à un coup de l'adversaire, où de lui en infliger un. Cette danse de l'épée était aussi impressionnante que silencieuse vue que personne ne semblait l'entendre. Toutefois malgré le talent des deux ninja ils s'étaient déjà blesser au vue des coupures suintant le sang sur leurs costumes. Sautant sur le toit d'un temple les deux ennemies s'immobilisèrent, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et se menaçant de leurs armes. Soudain l'un de deux parla :

« Aller je le répéterais pas une fois de plus Trois, donne moi le morceau de notre passé, et tout ce terminera ! », déclara dangereusement l'homme alors qu'il mit son katana en face de ses yeux, on pouvait apercevoir sur son épaule gauche à nu après avoir reçu un coup de sabre auparavant, un étrange symbole ne ressemblant à aucune langue connu. Enfin aucune l'autre combattant savait très bien ce que signifiait ce symbole, et aux mots de celui qui le porter il fonça vers lui bloquant leurs sabres ensemble avant de dire d'une voix venimeuse :

« Pas dans cette vie Sept... Toutefois tu as raison... Tout ce terminera ce soir ! », et sur cette phrase le combat repartit de plus belle une nouvelle fois. Non loin de là une autre personne avait entendu le bruit du combat et tentait d'aller le stopper. Il était grand, la peau bronzé, mais il était pas japonais, les traits de son jeune visage d'une vingtaine d'année, montrait qu'il venait plutôt d'un pays chaud telle l'Arabie, il avait les cheveux d'une couleur noir charbon prononcé avec des yeux bruns. La caractéristique la plus prononcé de son visage était l'étrange tatouage sur sa joue droite ressemblant à un symbole comme celui sur l'épaule d'un des combattant. Il portait un pantalon marron auxquels il y avait accroché divers couteaux, shuriken, et un arsenal de fléchette avec une sarbacane. Il portait également une tunique à manche longue marron sur laquelle il y avait un manteau marron foncé avec une capuche qui était baisser actuellement. L'homme avait dans ses mains une grande hache à double tranchant d'un qualité sans égale, et sur son il en avait encore une autre attaché solidement.

Il se déplaçait rapidement malgré son arsenal il tentait de trouver son chemin dans la ville, afin de rejoindre le combat d'altitude le plus rapidement possible. Toutefois quand il arriva finalement au temps il pouvait voir les deux adversaires à bout de souffle sur le toit avec énormément de blessures. Ils se regardaient une fois de plus dans le blanc des yeux, avant de finalement foncer l'un sur l'autre le katana en avant. Et ce qui devait finir par arriver, arriva... Ils s'embrochèrent mutuellement stoppant net leurs courses à l'horreur de l'homme en contre bas qui avait ses yeux rivé sur l'homme qui n'avait à première vue aucun tatouage. Les deux anciens ennemies finirent par tombé du toit à cause du manque de force dut à leurs blessures. Sans perdre plus de temps l'homme du désert fonça pour attraper son ami, laissant le combattant tatoué touché le sol le tuant sur le coup. L'homme cependant s'en fichait royalement alors qu'il regardait son ami mourant dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de le sermonner :

« Crétin qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'affronter Sept en combat singulier de nuit ? Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant espèce d'abruti, car sinon qu'est ce que je vais dire aux dix autres hein ? Que même étant frère jumeaux vous vous êtes étripez ! Je te dis même pas la honte que vous allez avoir ! Alors non tu reste avec moi ! », déclara-t-il avec des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Soudain l'homme qu'il tenait avec difficulté enleva sa capuche et son foulard. Descendant par la même légèrement sa tenue sur son épaule gauche montrant un autre de ces étranges symboles tatoué. Ses cheveux noir charbon flottaient légèrement dans les airs, son visage japonais se crispait à la douleur qu'il ressentait, néanmoins il se força à parler :

« Quatre... Tu dois me promettre... Me promettre quelque chose... », disait-il en tressaillant un peu dans les mains de son ami. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre, cela même l'homme du désert dénommé Quatre le savait. Donc même si le larmes coulaient désormais sur sa joue, il savait qu'il devait rester fort pour les derniers instants de son ami telle qu'il le connaissait :

« Oui Trois... Vas-y je t'écoute... », bafouilla légèrement Quatre à cause du flot d'émotion le traversant actuellement. C'était dur même s'il savait que ce n'est pas vraiment une mort en soi, mais plus une renaissance. C'était dur à regarder et ça tout ceux ayant vue un telle spectacle seraient d'accord avec lui :

« Prends le... Le coffret en originel... Une fois que je serais mort... Retrouve mon nouveau moi... Apprends lui tout ce qu'il doit savoir... et remets lui le coffret, il sera le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir... », disait-il avec de plus en plus de difficulté tout en prenant un petit coffret brillant comme l'arc en ciel, à cause de l'originel dans lequel il était forgé. Avec difficulté il souleva le coffret et le mit dans la main de Quatre, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus incertains et tremblant comme il referma la main de Quatre sur l'étrange coffret qui avait la même marque que sur son bras gauche. Puis finalement la main de Trois retomba doucement alors que son dernier souffle était libéré dans les airs. Quatre pleurait, il pleurait la mort de son ami comme il serra plus fort le coffret dans ses mains en promettant avec une voix triste :

« Je te le promets... Je te le promets Trois... Même si je passe le reste de cette vie à essayer de te retrouver, je le ferais... Je te le promets... », termina-t-il en serrant étroitement la main de l'homme mort dans ses bras, avant de pleurer une fois de plus sur son corps mort.

« Vous voyez le commencement peut également être une fin... C'est joyeux comme début d'histoire vous trouvez pas ? Mais il faut pas s'inquiéter car comme me l'a dit un jour un grand homme : « Même si ta chanson se termine, l'histoire elle, ne se termine jamais. ». Obscur comme citation, obscur mais pourtant tellement vrai... Enfin bref je suis pas là pour vous dire ça, je suis la pour vous contez mon histoire et d'ailleurs me voici... »

Beurk cent cinquante trois avant J.C

La nuit est tombé sur la petite île au nord de l'atlantique Est, tout est calme en cette nuit les flambeaux sont allumés tout le long des rues et des maisons. Les rares elfes de l'île semblent monté la garde en silence posté sur les différentes tours et catapultes autour du petit village, quelques nains parcouraient également les ruelles leurs grandes haches doubles en main gardant également les ruelles. Puis soudainement un cri retentit, c'était celui d'une femme humaine. Aux cris plusieurs villageois humains, elfes, et nains sortirent de leurs maisons et coururent après quelques minutes de compréhension devant une grande maison sur une grande colline. Les cris venaient de là, et alors qu'une vielle femme accroupie s'aidant d'un bâton pour marcher et une jeune elfe s'engouffraient avec urgence par la porte principale de la maison. Puis plusieurs cris d'hommes cette fois pouvaient être entendu, et après quelques minutes un grand homme roux avec une barbe également rousse, portant un grand casque à corne viking et une sorte d'armure en piteux état sortit de la maison avec difficulté poussé par la vielle femme alors qu'il hurlait :

« Laissez-moi je veux être présent pour la naissance de mon enfant ! Vielle folle laisse moi ! », criait-il avec véhémence, mais cela ne semblait point affecter la vielle femme comme d'un coup de bâton il fit sortir le grand homme de la maison, puis referma la porte avec rapidité. Le grand homme essaya d'ouvrir la porte alors que de nouveau le cri de la femme retentisse au travers des murs de la maison. Le cri fut tellement fort qu'il stoppa net le grand homme dans son effort pour ouvrir la porte, et fit reculer quelques villageois. Un manchot unijambiste aux cheveux blonds avec des tresse et une moustache s'approcha du grand homme roux, les deux avait dans la vingtaine d'années, puis le blond parla :

« Stoick tu connais les lois... Tout vas bien se passer ces deux connaissent bien leurs travail de guérisseur, elles ont mis au monde beaucoup d'enfants, et tous ont survécu... », disait-il à l'homme maintenant dénommé Stoick en osant sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Stoick cependant était vraiment nerveux surtout à chaque fois que les cris de la femmes retentissaient dans les airs. Il trépignait sur ses pieds comme il répondit à son vieil ami :

« Je sais Gueulefort, je sais, mais la naissance n'aurait pas dut se produire avant encore un mois... C'est cela qui m'inquiète... J'ai peur que le bébé, ou Valka ne meure... », déclarait-il avec une voix plus calme désormais, mais pleine d'inquiétude. Il était tellement concentré sur les cris de sa femme qu'il ne remarqua pas que les villageois qui se trouvaient derrière eux étaient murmurant les mêmes choses entre eux, eux aussi craignaient pour la santé de la femme.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes Stoick n'en pouvait plus de regarder la porte de sa propre maison d'où les cris de sa femme s'échapper en discontinue. Donc il se mit à faire des allers retours devant le seuil de sa porte jetant de temps à temps un regard à la dite maison. Après une nuit blanche d'allers et retour devant sa maison il pouvait entendre l'elfe guérisseuse dire à sa femme de pousser encore plus fort. Les cris de sa femmes devinrent de plus en plus fort et douloureux. Cela faisait tellement de peine à Stoick, il plissa les yeux à chaque cri. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer, car s'il le faisait i briserait une ancienne tradition, et en plus à cause de son irruption il pourrait y avoir un accident conduisant à la mort de sa famille. Donc il devait rester fort, même si cela était dur...

Soudain Valka cria encore plus fort ce qui effraya Stoick, ainsi que tout les villageois des différentes espèces rassemblés autour de la maison. Le soleil se leva comme un second crie retentit, c'était le cri d'un bébé. Stoick avait un grand sourire qui apparu sur son visage alors que le cri du bébé continuait de troublé le levée du soleil. Gueulefort tapota la dos du nouveau père avec un sourire également, puis finalement la vielle femme ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Stoick de venir à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il fit le plus rapidement possible, une fois à l'intérieur il se dirigea vers la chambre où Valka se trouvait. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre il vit sa femme redressé dans le lit portant un petit paquet de fourrure dans ses bras, alors que la guérisseuse elfe nettoyait la chambre. Il regarda intensément le petit paquet de fourrure, avant que l'elfe ne le voit et lui fasse un grand sourire avant de déclarer tout en se stoppant dans le ramassage des fournitures médicales :

« Félicitation chef Stoick vous avez un magnifique fils ! », Stoick était au delà du bonheur en entendant cela, il était père... Père d'un fils... Il avait encore du mal à le concevoir, toutefois il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir plus de réflexion comme Valka lui parla finalement avec une voix fatigué, mais vraiment heureuse :

« Alors Stoick tu ne veux pas voir ton fils. », demanda-t-elle en regardant Stoick avec ses yeux perçant vert, ses longs cheveux aubruns trempés de sueur étaient collé à sa peau. Elle était belle mais pale et fatigué, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était prête à s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre. Toutefois elle s'efforça à rester éveiller afin de pouvoir voir l'expression de Stoick quand il verrait son fils, c'est pour cela qu'elle tendit le petit paquet de fourrure à Stoick, qui le pris délicatement dans l'une de ses énormes mains. Pour la première fois il voyait son fils la chair de sa chair, il était si petit, si fragile il avait une petite touffe de cheveux aubruns sur sa tête, son corps était plus petit que celui d'un bébé normal vue sa venue au monde précoce. L'enfant dormait mais un détail troubla Stoick au bout d'une minute où il observa son fils :

« Au Valka il est magnifique... Mais qu'est ce que cette étrange symbole sur son bras gauche ? », demanda soudainement Stoick, en montrant du regard le bras du jeune garçon, où il y avait en effet un petit symbole étrange. Valka regarda l'étrange symbole noir finit par hausser les épaules avant de dire :

« Une tache de naissance certainement... Mais là n'est pas la question ton fils est ainsi un point c'est tout, mais il lui faut encore un nom, j'ai pensée à Harold Horendous Haddock le troisième. », disait-elle oubliant complètement le sujet de la curieuse tache de naissance qui ressemblait étrangement à un symbole mythique. Stoick cependant était un peu rebuté face au nom et le fit savoir à sa compagne :

« Harold ? Ça ne ressemble pas à un vrai nom que penses-tu plutôt de Bork ? Ou même Magnus ? Ça fait plus viking tu ne trouves pas Val ? », Cette fois c'est Valka qui campa sur ses positions faisant une moue en colère et des sourcils en pointes avant de posé ses mains sur ses hanches et de déclarer fermement :

« Non, Bork, ou Magnus ne sont pas des noms convenables pour un enfant, ils sont même horrible ! Harold par contre fut quelqu'un de grand, les deux autre Harold Haddock firent de grandes choses. Mon fils en fera certainement de même c'est pour cela que je veux qu'il soit nommé ainsi un point c'est tout Stoick ! », Stoick savait au ton autoritaire de Valka qu'il ne pourra it pas placé un seul mot contre la décision de sa femme, et donc au lieu de cela il soupira vaincu comme il déclara alors doucement pour apaiser sa femme :

« Bon d'accord calme toi Val... Il sera donc Harold Horendous Haddock troisième du nom, fils de Stoick la brute et de Valka Valharama héritier de Beurk. », termina-t-il amoureusement en regardant son fils avec sa femme, le petit humain s'agitait dans ses fourrure montrant son étrange tache de naissance sur son épaule gauche, avant qu'il n'ouvre en grand ses yeux vert remplie d'intelligence et de curiosité.

« Et voici le début de mon histoire, ou plutôt sa continuation... Mais cela je le saurait que bien plus tard, quand je ferait la connaissance d'un ami des plus particulier, tout en rompant bien des traditions, et après avoir rencontré un mentor des plus puissants... Le monde change, et j'ai changé avec lui... »

 **Bon voilà le Prologue de Chronicle of Rider, si vous voulez me laisser un avis sur cette histoire je vous en pris je serais ravis de le lire, et d'y répondre. Bon sur ceux je vous dis à Dimanche prochain !**


	2. Chapter 1: Commencement d'une légende

**Bien le bonsoir chère lecteur me voici avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis, alors je garde mes mystères pour le moment même si j'ai laisser des indices... Je n'en dis pas plus, vos avis m'ont fait chaud au cœur je emercie donc la vision de merlin, et toothlesspower pour leurs avis sur le début de cette fic quant à invité je te réponds immédiatement.**

 **Invité : Je te remercie de ton avis c'est super que tu en ais laisser un, ensuite oui nous avons des elfes, des humains, des nains, et des dragons, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres espèces toutefois je peux te le dire il on est pas dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux, même si je vais faire beaucoup de clins d'œil.**

 **Bon sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Commencement d'une légende...

« Je me souviens de la première rencontre avec mon meilleur ami, qui était également le seul maintenant que j'y pense... j'avais sept ans, personne dans mon village natale de Beurk ne m'aimais à l'époque ce qui n'a pas changé également, maintenant que j'y pense... Ça me semble si lointain désormais, je ne savais pas encore qui j'étais ni pourquoi j'étais si différent des autres, une époque bien troublante pour moi, j'étais très méfiant, je détestait la plupart des vikings, et j'étais insaisissable... En fait ça non plus ça n'a pas changé... Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet également, nous sommes là pour parler de ma première rencontre avec Krokmou... »

Le village de beurk apparaît soudain devant nous, les maisons de bois robustes se dressent devant nous sur l'île les villageois des différents espèces sont déjà en train de travailler sur les différents niveau du village. Les nains étaient en train de réparer l'une des catapultes du village sous le soleil éclatant. Plusieurs navires de pèches remplies d'humains et d'elfes partaient en direction de l'océan pour pouvoir ramener de gros poissons. D'autres humains étaient en train de réparer divers maisons en bois qui avaient été visiblement brûlé à très haute température.

Des elfes, humains, et nains pendant ce temps faisaient le travail nécessaire à la survie du village, telle que la traite des vaches, les maigres plantation de légumes et céréales sans oublier les marchés et les différentes boutiques ouvertes. On remarque que depuis la dernière fois que nous avons vue le village, il s'était agrandi avec au moins une trentaine de maisons supplémentaires. Nous approchons finalement d'un bâtiment se trouvant au centre du village ayant subi divers agrandissement au vue des demandes plus importantes du village, le son d'un marteau frappant le fer peut être entendu depuis ce bâtiment. Nous nous approchons du bâtiment maintenant identifier comme la forge, avec une pièce supplémentaire accueillant une seconde forge légèrement plus petite que celle qui était là à l'origine. A l'intérieur de la seconde forge on peut voir un elfe et un nain travaillant ensemble à la fabrication de flèches, de haches, et d'épées. Dans la forge principale il y avait deux humains, le premier pouvait facilement être reconnu comme le forgeron manchot unijambiste Gueulefort, forgeant avec patience une pièce de catapulte.

Le second humain forgeron était plus petit, mais vraiment plus petit il pourrait ressembler à nain ayant de grandes faiblesses. Il avait les cheveux aubruns, les yeux vert foret, son visage d'enfant cependant ne reflétait pas la joie, mais plutôt l'indifférence, le visage était sans aucune émotions il frappait avec un rythme régulier un bouclier viking classique plaçant une sorte de protection métallique sur le bouclier habituellement fait de bois. Il portait une tunique verte, avec un pantalon marron sous son tablier de cuir mais surtout l'élément de son physique la plus remarquable était celle qui n'était pas visible aux yeux de tous. Une marque de naissance dans la forme d'un étrange symbole que personne n'arrivait à interpréter... Enfin personne à la connaissance de l'archipel...

« A cette époque j'étais l'apprenti de Merim, Pastonis et Gueulefort un manchot unijambiste très ami avec mon père de cette vie, depuis environ deux ans. Cela faisait alors six ans à l'époque que ma mère était morte tué par un dragon. La guerre draconienne était de plus en plus destructrice à l'époque, rendant mon travail plus dur que jamais avec de nombreuses commandes d'armes, et d'outils. Et malgré tout le temps que je passais à l'intérieur de la forge beaucoup de gens venait comment dire se défouler... Pourquoi le faisaient-ils ? Tout simplement car j'étais différent de tout le monde voyez vous, là où les vikings des différentes espèces préféraient la force à l'intelligence, moi j'étais leur parfait contraire et si il n'y avait eu que ça à l'époque... »

Harold termina finalement le revêtement du bouclier comme il cessa de battre le métal, il essuya son front en sueur, avant de plonger l'objet défensif dans une grande cuve d'eau à proximité, avant de soulever l'objet avec une grande difficulté et de le ranger dans l'armurerie se trouvant derrière le grand viking une fois sa tache accomplie. Le garçon s'effondra au sol d'épuisement ce qui n'échappa pas à son maître d'apprentissage, qui se retourna juste à temps pour voir le garçon chétif se relever avec difficulté afin de retourner travailler. Gueulefort soupira à l'entêtement du jeune homme avant qu'il ne parle finalement avec son lourd accent écossais :

« Harold tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! Cela fait deux jours que tu n'as pas sortie d'ici, même pour manger et dormir tu préfère le faire dans le forge, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment mais tu dois te reposer profiter de ta jeunesse ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi avec tout le monde... mais sache que moi, Merim, et Pastonelis on sera toujours là pour toi, et on s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet... Si tu ne sors pas pour toi, fais le pour nous... S'il te plaît Harold... », termina presque en suppliant le jeune garçon qui était presque de nouveau devant son enclume, il s'arrêta net aux paroles de l'homme. Il se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis le début de le journée il souriait comme il attrapa un carnet posé à coté de son enclume avant qu'il ne se débarrasse avec une rapidité retrouvé de son tablier avant de finalement dire quelques mots :

« D'accord Gueulefort tu salueras Merim et Pastonelis de ma part, je vais aller faire un recensement des mines de fer possible à tout à l'heure ! », termina-t-il avant de s'enfuir par la porte sous le regard quelque peu malheureux de Gueulefort,et des deux autres forgeron qui entrèrent dans la pièce principale à leur tour ayant entendu chaque brin de la conversation entre les deux humains. L'elfe forgeron déclara alors doucement à ses deux collègues :

« C'est malheureux qu'il soit traiter comme le paria du village, même par son père... A un point que son seule refuge est d'être dans la forge pour travailler... », déclara avec empathie l'elfe blonde qui avait toujours son marteau en main, le nain à coté d'elle avait une barbe courte et rousse, tout comme la touffe emmêler de cheveux sur sa tête hocha la tête en accord comme il déclara avec un accent écossais presque identique à chaque nain :

« Oui Merim tu as raison, c'est malheureux nous faisons déjà tout notre possible pour l'aider... Nous le laissons dormir, manger et travailler avec nous dans la forge, mais sa solitude reste malheureusement... C'est un bon garçon il est très doué et apprends vite, ces idées pourraient vraiment aider le village et nous également si elles étaient prise en compte... C'est vraiment triste pour lui d'être tant rejeter, il n'a pas vraiment d'enfance... », termina avec déception et tristesse Pastonelis en regardant le jeune traversant la rue en direction de la foret alors que chaque passant l'ignorait où lui envoyait un regard décevant :

« Oui c'est triste, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de le protéger du mieux que nous pouvons... Et lui offrir des instants d'enfance comme celui là... Même s'il s'entête à essayer de travailler dans ces moments de repos, je sais qu'il se détendra ne serais-ce qu'un peu... », soupira finalement Gueuelefort en voyant le garçon héritier, et un peu fils de substitution pour les trois forgerons sans famille. Après que l'aubrun disparu dans la foret Gueulefort se retourna vers son travail, bientôt suivie par ses deux associés.

« Merim était une magnifique elfe âgé d'environ soixante ans, elle est arrivé avec Pastonelis il y a six au moment de la mort de ma mère dans cette vie, il venait d'une petite île au sud. Étant tous les deux forgerons ils ont agrandis la forge et aider Gueulefort à la faire fonctionner, tout en vivant dans cette dernière avec lui. Étrangement aucuns des trois n'avaient de famille, c'est pour cette raison que quand on s'est rencontré ils m'ont soutenu envers et contre tout... Devenant en quelque sorte... Une famille... Ce furent les seules personnes à se soucier de moi à l'époque. Non seulement j'étais différent par ma morphologie et mes idées, ce qui me valu une partie du fait que je sois un paria, quant à l'autre il semblait que j'avais la mauvaise habitude de me retrouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ce qui encouragea mes camarades vikings à me haïr alors que j'étais innocent, comment un enfant de deux ans pourrait volontairement attirer des dragons à détruire une catapulte ? Je vous le demande tellement cela est absurde ! »

*#*

Harold se promenait dans la foret en direction de la montagne afin de chercher de nouvelles mines de fers afin d'approvisionner la forge et le village avec le précieux métal. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la montagne qui se trouvait quand même à deux kilomètres de marche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui même et à sa condition dans le village. Il ouvrit son carnet à la dernière page où il ait écrit, l'écriture était étrange elle était composé de symboles indéchiffrable tout comme sa marque de naissance. Enfin indéchiffrable... pas par lui.

Il était le paria du village depuis sa naissance, il le savait, mais il avait appris à s'en ficher royalement malgré la solitude qui pesait sur lui chaque jour un peu plus à cause de cette situation. Son propre père l'évitait comme la peste, et à la moindre petite erreur semblait ravis de pouvoir l'humilier en public, sois disant pour lui faire apprendre la leçon. Mais Harold savait qu'il y avait un tout autre but derrière cela, son père voulait le pousser à partir il le savait il l'avait entendu le dire à son oncle. Après la mort de sa mère Stoick la voyait en lui dans son visage, son corps, son comportement et ça le faisait souffrir... Il voyait qu'il était différent des autres comme sa femme dans sa manière d'agir et à cause de cela et d'autres raisons comme le fait que c'est à cause de lui que Valka serait morte... il voulait... Il voulait... Qu'il disparaisse... Son village en avait encore moins à son égard, les seuls qui lui montraient de l'affection était ses maîtres d'apprentissage, c'est grâce à eux qu'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Car en plus de se faire rabaisser par tout le village, et son propre père il savait que quelque chose sur lui ne tournait pas rond... A l'age de deux ans il avait commencer à pouvoir lire, écrire et parler une langue inconnu de tous, heureusement les seuls personnes qui étaient au courant de ce prodige furent les forgerons. Harold depuis arrivait à maîtriser la mystérieuse langue, tellement mystérieuse que malgré les contacts des trois forgerons, personne n'arrivait à seulement reconnaître les symboles de langue que Harold pouvait écrire. Cette révélation fut un choc pour lui, mais cela avait ses cotés pratique toutes ses notes étant écrite dans cette mystérieuse langue personne ne pouvait les utiliser contre lui.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela était que cette connaissance lui arrivait naturellement, sans aucun enseignement au préalable... il avait d'ailleurs découvert que la marque de naissance sur son bras était un des symboles de cette mystérieuse langue... Cette marque Harold pouvait facilement la traduire par « Trois », mais là encore c'était étrange pour lui pourquoi il y avait-il marqué Trois sur son bras ? Aucune idée cependant il voulait le savoir et pour cela il serait prêt à tout même à partir de Beurk... Rien ne le retient ici à part ses mentors, et son jeune age, mais peut-être que plus tard il pourrait le faire...

Alors qu'il pensait il ne se rendit pas compte que de grands yeux verts toxique l'observait depuis la les buisons en face de lui durant plus d'une dizaine de minutes restant absolument immobile. Harold continua de marcher inconsciemment vers la grande paire d'yeux vert, ces derniers eux restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le jeune humain avançait vers eux. Finalement Harold repris conscience de son environnement lorsque son pied heurta une pierre, il eut mal quelques secondes avant de se sentir observer dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement pour finalement voir les grands yeux vert toxique.

Le temps sembla se stopper alors que les deux paires d'yeux verts se regardaient au plus profond de leurs âmes respectives. Après plusieurs minutes, heures, jours... Harold ne savait plus trop. La paire d'yeux vert s'avança légèrement révélant finalement un petit dragon noir de jais à peine deux fois plus grand que lui. Il était légèrement profiler certainement pour la vitesse, ses ailes étaient replier contre son dos comme sa queue se baladait derrière lui innocemment. Harold fut pétrifié à la vue du dragon, il voulait s'enfuir car il savait ce que tout le monde disait sur eux même ses mentors... Cependant il ne pouvait pas, il était absorber par le regard de la créature qui était remplie de curiosité ? Les dragons ne sont pas sensé avoir de sentiments ? Non... Il pouvait aussi voir un sentiment avec lequel il était très familier la peur... Inconsciemment également il s'approcha de l'élégant dragon en tendant sa main comme pour le toucher, mais quand ce dernier vit cela il se retourna et partit rapidement dans la foret profonde, laissant derrière lui un Harold vraiment perplexe et confus :

« Que... Que c'... Est-il... passé ? », bégayait-il dans l'incompréhension quelques minutes en regardant toujours là où le reptile se trouvait autrefois...

*#*

Loin de là en Écosse Quatre était encapuchonné portant ses deux doubles haches sur son dos, se trouvait actuellement dans le port du royaume de Dunbroch. Il parlait à une jeune fille âgé de seize, elle portait une robe bleu se mariant avec ses yeux bleu océan, elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclé, et portait un arc et un carquois de flèches sur son dos, une épée pendant à sa taille, et détail étonnant elle avait également une sorte d'étrange symbole en tatouage sur sa main droite :

« _Alors comme ça tu cherches le nouveau Trois ? Et bien oui il se pourrait bien que j'ai une piste... Toutefois tu devra me dire comment ils sont mort, ce serait dommage de rater une bonne occasion de rire !_ », déclara avec amusement la rousse dans une étrange langue ressemblant à une sorte de latin croisé avec des chants, et des grognements. Quatre soupira lourdement il savait que c'était la seule façon d'avoir des informations pour qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse, donc à contre cœur car il devrait raconter la mort de son ami il déclara :

« _D'accord Six... Mais tu dois me donner mes informations avant._ », disait-il le plus fermement possible à la rousse qui éclata de rire au grand déplaisir de Quatre. Voyant la réaction de Quatre la jeune fille se calma sachant que cela devait être dur pour lui de raconter la mort de son ami. Donc après s'être calmé elle déclara à son ami :

« _Ok désolé pour mon comportement... Je ma laisse rapidement débordé... Donc j'ai entendu dire qu'un fils de chef viking très loin au nord aurait une étrange marque de naissance sur son épaule gauche, une sorte de symbole. Désolé c'est tout ce que je sais..._ », termina-t-elle rapidement, Quatre était aux anges ce que venait de lui dire son ami était la piste la plus prometteuse qu'il avait jamais eut en sept ans de recherche, il voulait l'embrasser... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sur son visage attendant qu'il respecte sa part du contrat. Il soupira lourdement en abaissant ses épaules comme il murmurait à lui même :

« _Je le savais que ça finirait ainsi... Je l'avais prévenue... Mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute ? Non..._ »

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre apportant son lot de mystère, et peut-être de révélation ? Bon je publierais sans fautes dimanche prochain c'est certain, si vous voulez me laissez un avis d'ici là il sera le bienvenue, sur ceux je vous dis à Dimanche prochain !**

 **!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reconnection

**Bien le bonsoir chère lecteurs qui ne m'ont pas abandonné à cause de mon retard... Ce chapitre arrive d'ailleurs en retard de une semaine et quatre jours, pour les raisons déjà expliquer dans ma note d'auteur... ET parce que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration donc désolé... ais là ça y est ça repart j'ai de nouveau l'envie d'écrire, et l'inspiration... Attention ça va chier ! Pour me faire pardonner mon retard je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre comme prévue c'est à dire Dimanche soir... Ça risque d'être juste mais je pense que j'y arriverais... Bon sur ceux je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un avis, et sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 : Reconnection

« Je me souviens très clairement de cette journée, après ma rencontre avec un certain petit dragon noir pour la première fois j'avais été complètement chamboulé. Pourquoi m'observait-il ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas attaqué ? Le reverrais-je ? Tant de questions sans réponses, j'étais tellement bouleversé que j'en avais oublier d'aller voir les mines de fers, et je suis au contraire et étonnamment vue ma situation à l'époque... Retournée à mon village... »

Harold marchait pensivement vers Beurk, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière lui à la recherche d'un signe, d'un bruit, un murmure... La rencontre aussi brève avait-elle été avait laisser une grande impression au jeune homme, et surtout beaucoup de questions sans réponses, alors qu'il marchait toujours en pensant à sa rencontre. Il arriva vers une partie toute récente du village elle était apparue avec l'arrivé des elfes et des nains. Le camp de ressource se trouvant à mis chemin entre le village et les mines de fers en pleine foret relié seulement par un chemin déboisé au fils des générations humaines passée. Il y avait cependant un autre chemin menant directement à plusieurs des mines de fers se trouvant sur l'île.

Le camp se composait ainsi il y avait un petit mur de pierre d'un mètre de haut pour repousser les animaux sauvages de la foret autour du petit camp mais il y avait deux entrées protéger par des portes de bois permettant la libre circulation des matériaux que stockait le camp. Une grande toile de tente verte recouvert de feuillage était dressé entre les arbres afin de camoufler le camp depuis le ciel ainsi que de le protéger de la pluie. A l'intérieur du camp il y avait quatre hangar avec une cabane dans laquelle se trouvaient actuellement six hommes, trois elfes, et deux nains discutant de leur futur journée de travail.

« Ceci est le camp de ressource une zone créer après l'arriver d'elfes et de nains dans le village, avant cette événement toutes les ressources indispensable au village étaient stocké à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Mais la croissance de sa population a rendu ce système obsolète pour plusieurs raisons déjà un manque de place évident malgré le fait que le village ce soit étendu, mais surtout ces stocks étaient facilement destructible et attaquable... Cette endroit un peu plus en retrait dans les terres étaient camoufler tout comme le sont les mines de fers exploité par les nains, et les hommes permettant ainsi le stockage de ressources indispensable. Chaque hangar est destiné à une de ses ressources le minerais, la pierre, le bois, et la nourriture plus spécialement la viande. Ça n'en à l'air de rien comme ça mais ce camp à l'écart du village nous as évité, le froid et la famine lors de défaites contre l'ennemie de l'époque... »

Prenant guère d'attention à l'agitation présente dans le camp, Harold continua sa route en direction du village croisant plusieurs bûcherons chasseurs et mineurs en cours de route lui donnant tous des regards déçu et méprisables. Harold les ignora avec une facilité extrême étant habitué à ce type de réactions depuis bien longtemps. Finalement il arriva à l'orée de la foret, la vue du village était magnifique de son point de vue, mais pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rappel de sa souffrance.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de parler un peu moi du peuple auquel je suis sensé appartenir. Donc voilà je fais partie du peuple viking, comme vous devez vous en doutez c'est un peuple tout à fait adorable ! Leur philosophie ? Frappé d'abord, poser les questions ensuite ! Pour eux la seul véritable force est celle du muscle, et de la taille qui doivent être immenses tous les deux, et pas forcément en hauteur... Heu.. Heu... Bref comme vous voyez c'est un peuple vraiment charmant et autant ouvert d'esprit qu'un caillou ! Vous devez déjà râler en disant qu'ils ont accepté des elfes et des nains... Mais j'ai une surprise pour vous les nains et les elfes n'ont peut-être pas le même gabarit mas je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont la même merveilleuse mentalité ! »

Harold observa distraitement les abord du village, les maisons traditionnelles vikings faites en rondins de bois se mélangeaient parfaitement avec des sortes de grosses mottes de terres qui étaient munies de portes et de quelques volets. La porte était trop petite pour permettre à un humain ou un elfe de la traversé sans s'accroupir, la rue n'était pas bien large à peine une dizaine de mètres encombré de différents vikings faisant leurs travail transportant des chariots de nourritures et de matériaux. Quelques arbres étaient encore présent dans la nouvelle partie du village, mais des arbres bien particuliers. Chacun d'entre eux avait des maisons entre leurs branches relié au sol par des escaliers ou des échelles de cordes. Ce qui est suicidaire vue l'ennemie du village.

Les regards méprisants continuaient de pleuvoir sur le garçon toujours pensif qui esquivait avec perfection la circulation de la rue. Au bout d'un moment il sortit son carnet de son gilet en commença à se vider son esprit sur une page vierge tout en continuant sa promenade en évitant les gens. Il dessinait le mystérieux dragon se posant toujours autant de questions sur les intentions de ce dernier, sans ce douter une seule seconde qu'il était observé par plusieurs paires d'yeux à une centaine de mètres de là plus loin dans la rue. Alors qu'il passa près d'un marchand elfe ambulant de nourriture, un bruit de craquement pouvait être entendu sous ce dernier. Et en une seconde le sol s'écroula sous les pied du marchant et de son chariot dans un nuage de poussière.

Cette situation eut l'effet de capter l'attention de notre jeune héros qui s'arrêta quelques seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à la situation , alors que le nuage de poussière retombait sur le sol. Un grand trou était désormais présent dans la route, avec le marchand elfe au fond de ce dernier avec son chariot qui s'était renversé juste à coté des restes d'une table, et d'un siège en bois magnifiquement sculpté. Une petite galerie semblait partir du trou et allait vers une des mottes de terre maison, et dans la galerie un nain visiblement très en colère. Le marchand elfe n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'il se pris un coup de poing d'un nain dans son ventre, mais ce dernier ne resta pas sans rien faire bien longtemps. Il ne fallut pas une minute avant que l'elfe ne donne un coup de poing dans le visage du nain en criant des insultes bien colorés. Harold trouva que c'était le moment idéale pour s'éclipser de la scène sans faire de vagues, surtout qu'au loin il pouvait voir le chef du village se rapproché avec un air renfrogné sur son visage.

« Vous voyez autres espèces, même idéologie ! Pas étonnant nous vivions tous dans l'archipel barbaric et nous avons tous eut le même enseignement et les même problèmes. D'ailleurs je profite de l'occasion pour vous présenter mon sois disant père de cette vie Stoick Haddock. Oui il est censé être mon père, mais il agissait plus comme un chef, voir un bourreau de mon point de vue. Je peux vous assurez personnellement que son surnom de « la brute » est entièrement justifié... »

Sans se faire repérer Harold se glissa lentement au travers de la foule naissante autour du lieu de l'accident, certains commençant même à parier sur qui sera le vainqueur du combat entre le marchand et le propriétaire de la petite grotte. Avec une grande habileté Harold échappa à la foule et à la futur colère de son père par une des petites ruelles entre les différente maisons afin d'atteindre une autre rue cette fois ci en bord de mer. Cette dernière étant vraiment très agité l'eau bouillonnait de remous, et des vague d'un mètre de haut s'abattait sur les falaises composant la majorité du littoral de l'île. Le port étant dans une petite crique résista avec perfection aux vagues alors que les navires de pèches continuaient leurs allées retour malgré la mer agité. Les différents niveaux du village d'origine étaient en pleine effervescence pour rapporter les prises au hangar de stockage de nourriture se trouvant à la fois au centre du village et grâce aux nains et aux hommes dans des galeries et des grottes en dessous du hangar et du village pour tenter de protéger la nourriture de l'ennemie de l'île et de l'archipel dans sa globalité.

Harold regarda quelques instant depuis la rue l'océan, sa beauté et sa dangerosité, avant de finalement devant ce panorama terminer le dessin du dragon dans son carnet avant de le ranger. Il se perdit encore quelques secondes dans l'immensité de l'océan et du monde devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre le frappa en pleine tête l'envoyant à terre. Il n'avait pas mal cependant il était habitué à la douleur depuis le temps que tous le monde s'en prenait à lui. Même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait plus que ça il semblait plus résistant que la majorité de ses « compagnons » à la douleur ou pour guérir des blessures, ou encore pour résister à la fatigue ce qui lui permettait à cette age de faire de telle horaires dans la forge.

Alors qu'il se releva il jeta un coup d'œil vers d'où la pierre avait été lancé, et là sans surprise il trouva un groupe d'enfant de son age avec qui il était sensé être ami... Le premier de ce groupe était un garçon étonnamment grand dans la largeur et la hauteur, il portait un pantalon de tissu marron avec d'épaisses bottes de fourrures qui se complétaient parfaitement à sa tenue fait entièrement de fourrure et qui ne laissait dépasser que ses bras et sa tête recouverte de courts cheveux blonds dissimulé sous un petit casque à corne. Ses yeux marron semblaient fuir le regard vide que Harold lançait au groupe.

« Lui c'est Varek, c'est un intellectuelle un peu comme moi, mais là s'arrête la ressemblance alors que moi je privilégie l'expérimentation, la découverte, la recherche d'un savoir différent, et une remise en question de tout ce que je sais en permanence lui il ne fait qu'absorber les maigres connaissances qu'il peut trouver et il se tient à ses dernières jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une preuve irréfutable qu'elles sont fausses ce qui arrive que rarement. Il y eut une époque où nous avons été amis, mais suite à la réputation que j'ai acquis à cause de mes différences il ne me parla plus, et traîna avec les autres enfants qui avaient pris plaisir à me battre comme ils le feraient quand ils seraient arriver jusqu'à moi. »

Le second enfant était plus petit que Varek il avait des cheveux noir charbon un corps trapu, mais avec beaucoup de muscle. Il portait un pantalon marron rembourré au dessus de ses bottes en fourrures, une épaisse veste en fourrure sans manche se trouvait sur son torse avec une ceinture passant en diagonale sur ce dernier, il avait deux bracelets en cuirs autour de ses poignets, ainsi qu'un casque avec des cornes de bélier sur sa tête. Il avait un sourire suffisant sur son visage alors que ses yeux marrons étaient remplie de cruauté.

« Alors lui c'est Rustik le sois disant cousin que j'ai eut dans cette vie, car j'ai beau cherché le plus loin possible dans ma mémoire d'enfant, jamais au grand jamais il n'a pas tenter de me faire ma ou de se débarrasser de moi. Étant donné que je suis le fils unique du chef, si je meurs ou si je disparaît ce serait à lui de reprendre le rôle d'héritier de Beurk. C'est pour cette raison qu'il me déteste, mais j'ai un scoop pour lui je le déteste également ! »

Ensuite une paire de jumeaux fit son apparition, ils avaient longs cheveux blonds tombant de leurs cranes sur leurs épaules. Ils avaient les yeux marrons également, mais leur regard avait quelque chose de malfaisant comme s'ils prévoyaient un mauvais coup ce qui n'étonnerais pas le moins du monde Harold au vue de leurs antécédents, ils portaient tous les deux des tuniques marrons assortie aux pantalons de même couleur, et aux bottes en fourrures, qu'ils portaient également, et au dessus de leurs tuniques se trouvaient de fins manteau de fourrure de sanglier vraisemblablement. Deux casques vikings classiques étaient sur leurs tètes malfaisantes et visiblement complètement vides alors que des sourires mauvais apparaissaient sur leurs visages à l'instar de Rustik.

« Eux ce sont les jumeaux Kranedur, et Kognedur on dit que lors de leurs venues au monde leurs parents ont voulu les jeter à l'océan croyant avoir les représentations féminine et masculine de Loki devant eux... Quel dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait car s'il n'y avait pas une certaine chose... Et bien oui ils pourraient être Loki, ils ont tout ce qu'ils faut la méchanceté, la ruse, le mensonge dans les veines, mais pas de cerveau. Ce sont eux qui font des blagues douteuses dans le village dont l'on m'accuse par la suite car j'étais le parfait potto au rose, mais maintenant que je connais finalement la vérité... Ça me passe au dessus de ma tête ! »

finalement la dernière membre du groupe fit son apparition une jeune filles aux cheveux blond tresser dans son dos. Contrairement à ses homologues vikings masculin et féminin elle ne portait pas de casque. En revanche sur ses épaules se trouvaient des épaulières renforcé en métal qui faisaient office de de frontière entre la peau nu de ses bras et sa magnifique tunique bleu qui se terminait sur une jupe à pointe sous laquelle se trouvait un pantalon rembourré marron se finissant sur la seule sorte de chaussure de Beurk des bottes en fourrure. Elle était très belle pour son jeune age, mais c'était sans compter la grimace sur son visage et son regard de dégoût envers e jeune héritier de Beurk.

« Elle s'était Astrid la fille de mon age la plus belle, mais ne vous fiez pas, elle est aussi belle que jalouse, arrogante, méchante, égocentrique, et bien encore. On ne s'est jamais aimer depuis notre plus tendre enfance tout comme mon cousin elle ne me trouve pas digne d'être héritier, à la différence que pour elle personne à part la grande Astrid Hofferson n'est digne de devenir héritier et c'est pour cela qu'elle manipule Rustik avec ses charmes. Contrairement à moi elle n'avait que sept ans d'age mentale et pourtant elle était aussi fourbe qu'une fille de vingt ans... Ayant déjà Rustik en poche elle tente de me faire déguerpir à chaque occasion. Et il y en à eu beaucoup... Sauf que cette fois tout changea, le début d'une nouvelle vie, de grandes responsabilités, et de lourds fardeaux allaient commencé ce jour là... Pour cette vie du moins... »

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient Harold se releva sur ses deux pied et leur lança un nouveau regard blasé sachant ce qui allait suivre. Il ne tenta même pas de fuir résigné à son triste sort car il n'avait aucune échappatoire cette fois. Toutefois il se battrait ne serais quand restant debout comme il l'a fait toutes ces années face à son père, au village et à eux... Au fond de lui cependant il semblait qu'il voulait faire plus que cela... Non pas voulait... Ce n'était pas une volonté mais plus un réflexe qui semble être oublier depuis bien longtemps... Harold ne prêta que guère d'attention à cette étrange sensation comme ses intimidateurs se trouvaient autour de lui avec Astrid en tête qui parla en premier avec venin pour le jeune homme bien différent :

« Alors Inutile tu oses montré ton visage ici... Quel culot... Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre, tu n'est rien du tout il faudrait que tu t'en rappelle sans qu'on ait à le faire espèce de lâche ! », termina-t-elle avec dégoût profond dans sa voix tout comme ses acolytes encerclaient notre héros en faisant craqué leurs poings pour certains dans la préparation d'une futur violence. Harold regardait toujours dans yeux de Astrid sans peur, sans colère, juste d'une façon calme... Tellement calme en fait que s'il ne respirait pas on pourrait croire qu'il était mort. Son manque de réaction énerva au plus haut point Astrid qui cria alors sur lui lui positionnant même dessus :

« Reconnaît quelqu'un de plus fort, et pus utile que tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu n'as le droit de vivre seulement car ton père est le chef, et encore... S'il te garde en vie c'est seulement pour respecter les dernières volonté de cette pute que fut ta mère ! Cette maladie qui l'as tué devait être une sorte de punition pour avoir mis au monde une monstruosité comme toi ! Mais t'inquiète je vais te remettre à ta place ! », termina-t-elle en propulsant son poing pour pouvoir frapper l'aubrun toujours immobile. Ce dernier cependant ne fit aucun gestes, car pour lui le temps semblait passer vraiment lentement, enfin aucun à part le fait qu'il ferma lentement ses yeux.

L'étrange sensation qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs minutes il l'avait déjà ressentit plusieurs fois auparavant dans des situations similaires... Mais elle était toujours faible... Mais quand Astrid a dit « monstruosité », et « pute de mère » quelque chose s'était éveiller... Soudain Harold se sentait aspirer légèrement dans son propre corps plus précisément au milieu de se qui semblait être des images et des sons incompréhensibles... Incompréhensibles ? Non pas tout à fait trois mots pouvait être retenue, comme des images de femmes et de différents combats pouvait vue à plusieurs reprise :

« Mère... Protéger... Monstruosité... », Harold ne comprenait plus rien, il où est-ce qu'il était ? Pourquoi voyait-il toutes ses femmes, et tout ces combats ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, il n'avait jamais rencontré ces personnes... Il ne savait pas se battre sinon il aurait déjà arrêter ce bizutage, et tout les autres ainsi que de prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas inutile. Pourtant tout ce qu'il voyait lui semblait familier et puissant... Les images commencèrent à se resserrer autour de lui tout comme les sons, il tenta de les repousser tellement cela était étrange et effrayant. Mais malgré ses effort il fut bientôt engloutit entre les dizaines et les sons devenues assourdissants.

*#*

Pendant ce temps loin de là sur un navire en route pour l'île des Bog cambrioleur Quatre était en train de manger une pomme assit contre le mat principale du drakkar le transportant. Quand soudain il ressentit comme si un petit éclair traversa sa poitrine. Le petit choc lui fit faire tomber sa pomme de ses mains, il avait les yeux écarquiller de surprise comme il se leva et se dirigea vers le rembarre de protection ignorant totalement les regards intrigué des écossais le regardant. Une fois arrivé à la rembarre il avait son regard plonger vers l'horizon... Vers le nord plus exactement comme il murmura d'un ton calme, mais toutefois bouleversé :

« La Reconnection... Trois est déjà à la reconnection... Et il est bel et bien dans le Nord... », murmura-t-il calmement, il savait que cela allait bientôt arriver, mais il espérer avoir déjà retrouver son ami d'ici là... Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour commencer à exécuter sa promesse :

« Il faut aller plus vite ! Serait-il possible pour vous d'accélérer ! J'ai une urgence ! », cria soudain Quatre en regardant les uns après les autres les différent membres de l'équipage qui le regardait comme un fou, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse poser une autre question. Quatre cria une fois de plus pour qu'ils se dépêchent et à la violence du cri l'équipage cessa de contredire l'homme et ce dépêchèrent à actionner les rames et les voiles du navires lui faisant prendre de la vitesse alors que les hommes s'affairaient frénétiquement autour de Quatre qui murmura pour lui même ainsi que pour son compagnon disparu :

« Attends moi encore un peu Trois... Je serais bientôt à tes cotés de nouveau... Ne fait pas ton prochain Suprématus jusque là je t'en prie... »

*#*

Sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte l'étrange marque de naissance de Harold brillait très légèrement d'une couleur doré, et alors que le poing de Astrid continuait sa route à une vitesse normal en direction de la mâchoire de Harold. Ce dernier rouvrit soudainement les yeux avec une expression contraire aux rares qu'il affichait juste avant l'acceptation de son sort, un soupçon de peur, le courage terrifié... Avaient laisser place à la détermination, l'assurance, la dangerosité... Avant que le poing n'est put atteindre sa cible un mouvement rapide de la main de Harold para le coup qui rata sa cible déséquilibrant Astrid qui tomba disgracieusement sur la petite rue. Tout le monde fut pétrifié à la vue quasi irréelle de Astrid Hofferson qui était connu comme la meilleur combattante parmi les enfants humains, elfes, et nains de l'île ce qui n'était pas rien sachant que la plupart d'entre eux avaient commencer à se faire entraîner pour la guerre contre leur ennemie par leurs parents à l'age de cinq :

« Quoi comment est-ce possible... Quelle est cette magie... Tu vas payer pour utiliser des tours pour vaincre ma superbe valkyrie !Tous avec moi les gars », commença avec incrédulité Rustik avant de crier de colère en s'élançant avec les jumeaux sur le jeune garçon pendant que Varek resta figé de stupéfaction. Les trois vikings allaient frapper Harold quand ce dernier évita tout les coups dans une sorte de magnifique danse avec son corps donnant au passage plusieurs coups à ses agresseurs les assommants au passage d'une manière spectaculaire tellement cela semblait facile pour lui, on pouvait entendre des os craquer à chacun de ses coups, mais cela ne semblait pas perturber Harold... Les mouvements du jeune viking étaient presque magiques, ils avaient quelques choses d'autres nations... D'orientale en ce moment pour être plus précis...

Une fois la bagarre terminé, Harold était encore près au combat dans une position typique des arts martiaux japonais, mais étant donné le fait que les vikings n'ont jamais rencontré de japonais cette position était donc inconnu d'eux et de Varek qui avait assister au court affrontement avec peur, surtout maintenant voyant Harold accroupie avec des yeux de combattant endurcie ses bras devants lui près à répondre à la moindre attaque. La respiration de Varek était haletante devant la situation alors que la jeune Astrid toujours à terre était bouche bée devant ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Les minutes d'angoisse s'éternisèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement Harold ne cligne des yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil craintif autour de lui, voyant la scène autour de lui, il était stupéfait et craintif. Autour de lui il y avait les corps à terre et inconscient du groupe qui l'intimidait à l'exception de Varek qui regardait avec frayeur vers lui. Harold se releva lentement bouche bée lui même du carnage autour de lui. Astrid était également à terre devant lui visiblement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire... Qu'avait-il fait exactement ? Il ne le savait pas lui même, ça le terrifiait qu'il ait été capable de faire cela sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même... Que faire si cela recommençait ? Il pourrait tuer des gens... Personne ne lui avait été bien agréable avec lui au cours de ses dernières années, il n'en avait toutefois pas perdu foi en cette dernière grâce à ses trois mentors...

Et qu'elles étaient ces images et ces sons ça lui semblait familier... Pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses ! Mais malgré le climat de peur, et d'insécurité régnant dans la tête du garçon, il y avait autre chose, qu'il avait du mal à s'avouer... Il se sentait mieux ? Oui mieux, mais pas que, il se sentait un peu plus complet, comme si ces nouvelles questions avait... Complété un peu le vide qu'il ressentait à cause de ses différences... C'était si confus il ne savait plus quoi penser, oubliant totalement sa situation actuelle il secoua la tête grimaçant avant de crier en prenant sa tête entre ses mains :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH », le cri eut l'effet d'attirer les autres villageois qui se trouvaient toujours autour de la maison effondré du nain pour assister à la scène complètement incompréhensible. Tout le monde savait pertinemment ce qui arrivait dans ce genre de confrontation et jamais... Au grand jamais une telle chose s'était produite... Mais avant que quiconque ne put prononcer un mot Harold partit en direction de la forge en passant au travers d'une autre ruelle évitant les vikings choqué qui le suivait du regard. Seul Stoick put prononcer quelques mots :

« Qu... Que... C'est-il passéée ? »

« Ce jour là fut une rude journée... Je m'en souviendrait toute ma vie et plus encore... Beaucoup c'est produit ce jour là la rencontre avec un dragon pacifique... Et la Reconnection de cette vie au pire des moments, qui m'a fait remarquer par tout mon village, mais pas d'une bonne façon comme vous le lirez... Et si cette journée fut dure, d'autres qui suivirent furent impossible... »

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre très en retard je suis désolé pour cela, mais il est enfin là et le prochain devrait arriver d'ici trois jours... Normalement donc ce chapitre est vraiment particulier de part sa conception pour approfondir et révéler le mystère un peu plus. Si vous voulez me laisser un avis je vous en prie, mais si vous ne le faites pas ce n'est pas grave je comprendrais parfaitement... Bon sur ceux je vous dis à Dimanche dans trois jours !**


End file.
